Shadows in the Lost Tower
Shadows in the Lost Tower is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 5/21/2017. Story In the early morning at the Hearthome City Hotel, the hotel elevator rings. Rosa exits the elevator, going into the middle of the lobby. An Alolan Meowth walks over to her, holding a Pokémon egg in its hands. Rosa: Ah! Great work, Ditto. Rosa takes the egg, as Meowth glows white and Transforms into Ditto. Ditto then bounces up and lands on Rosa’s shoulder, as she exits the hotel. Later that morning, the elevator beeps, letting Wyatt and Bill out. They walk towards the center, Wyatt’s Meowth approaching and joining them. Wyatt: Ah, there you are you little rascal! Meowth: (Deeply) Meow. Wyatt: I do wonder where that girl went. Bill: Are you sure you want to travel by yourself? I know you agreed to complete the Pokédex, but this is a new region to you. Wyatt: Eh, it’s all good. We’ll just have ourselves a good time on the way, right Meowth? Meowth: Meow. End Scene Around dusk, Wyatt and Meowth are battling a Duskull outside the Lost Tower. Duskull’s eye glows, as it fires a black energy beam. Meowth leaps into the air to dodge, then gently steps down and lands. Wyatt: Nicely dodged, Meowth! Now, go for Bite! Meowth: Owth! Meowth speeds forward, as Duskull raises its sleeve arms, as blue fireballs form around it. Duskull swings its arm forward, the Will-o-Wisp flying at Meowth. Meowth tilts and leans through to dodge the attack, and Bites into Duskull. Duskull falls to the ground, struggling to get up. Wyatt: Gotcha! Go, Dusk Ball! Wyatt pulls out a Dusk Ball, throwing it and hitting Duskull, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes, then eventually locks. Wyatt extends his thumb and pinky, shaking his wrist. Wyatt: Alola! I caught a Duskull! Meowth looks unexcited, instead licking its paw. Wyatt picks up the Dusk Ball, as he strokes Meowth on the head. Wyatt: Come on, you big shot. Solaceon Town isn’t that far off. Night falls, as Wyatt and Meowth enter the Pokémon Center. Wyatt returns Meowth, as he gives his Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. Wyatt then goes over to a cushioned bench, stretching and relaxing. Wyatt: Ah! What a day! I’m going to have to stock up on Pokéballs in the morning. Down to my last few! Voice: Am I to interpret that you have captured a large quantity of Pokémon during this prior light cycle? Wyatt: Huh? Wyatt looks up, seeing a teenager a bit younger than him standing there. He has silver grey hair and pale grey eyes, wearing a black shirt, orange jacket, tan khakis and blue tennis shoes. His facial expression is blank, as if not feeling any emotion. Wyatt: Uh… Boy: I estimate that your colloquial terminology is not advanced enough to interpret my previously derived statement. Wyatt: Are you, speaking English? Boy: It appears I am not. Let us try this again. During your day, did you happen to capture a Dusclops? Wyatt: Dusclops? No. I caught a Duskull, though. Boy: Insufficient. I require a Dusclops for the trade. Good night. The boy walks off, as Wyatt stands. Wyatt: Hey, hey! How about you explain all the details there, bud? I’ll help out if I can! The boy stops, facing Wyatt again. He still wears no expression. Boy: I have spent the last three days searching this area for a Dusclops. I have found everything else native to the area. Duskull, Golbat, Spiritomb, Banette… Wyatt: Whoa, whoa. You caught a Spiritomb? Those things are impossible to find! The boy pulls out an Ultra Ball, opening it. Spiritomb comes out, with an evil grin. Spiritomb: Tomb. Boy: I required it to complete my Pokédex. Now, I have an agreement with a trainer to trade a Dusclops for a Pumpkaboo. However, the contract expires by 7 am tomorrow. Therefore, if I do not procure one in less than twelve hours, I will lose out on a new Pokémon. Wyatt: Ah, I know how you feel. I’m trying to complete the Pokédex as well. Boy: Then perhaps, a compromise. You obtain a Dusclops for me by 6:30 in the morning, and I will trade you this Spiritomb. Spiritomb: Tomb? Wyatt: Ha! Deal! I’ve pulled dozens of all nighters before! Wyatt extends his hand, grabbing and shaking the boy’s. Wyatt: My name’s Wyatt, by the way. Boy: You assume that I care to know your name. As well as assuming that I wish to provide you with my own name. I will see you at 6:30 in the morning. The boy returns Spiritomb, as he walks off. Nurse Joy comes back with Wyatt’s Pokémon, as he runs over with enthusiasm. Wyatt: Thanks Nurse Joy! Wyatt collects his Pokéballs, running out of the Center. End Scene Duskull uses Night Shade, defeating a Shuppet. The Shuppet chatters angrily as it flies off. Several Gastly and Duskull float around the area. Wyatt, Meowth and Duskull are all exhausted, Wyatt’s eyelids drooping. Wyatt: Only an hour left. If Duskull doesn’t evolve soon, then I’m going to have to miss out on that Spiritomb. Duskull! Fire Will-o-Wisp! Duskull forms and shoots off fireballs, the Gastly and Duskull dispersing. One Duskull in particular dodges and charges to attack. Wyatt: Yes! Now we can train! Duskull, use Night Shade! Duskull fires Night Shade, as the opposing Duskull dodges. It approaches the ground and glows blue, morphing and evolving. It evolves into Dusclops, extending its fingers open. Dusclops: Clops! Wyatt: Oh, come on! 10 hours later and now you appear?! Dusclops looks angry, as its fist glows black. It swings a Shadow Punch, the fist shooting out and striking Duskull, it dropping to the ground. Wyatt lets out a smirk, fixing his visor. Wyatt: Now that looks like fun. Meowth! Give that thing a good time! Meowth dashes forward, Biting into Dusclops. Dusclops howls when it swings its hand, swatting Meowth away. Wyatt kneels down besides Duskull, giving it an Oran Berry. Duskull feels better, as it Levitates up and rubs up to Wyatt’s face. Wyatt: Hey, relax bud! I got your back! Duskull: Dus! Meowth: Me! Meowth is blasted by a Shadow Ball, skidding back aside Wyatt and Duskull. Duskull forms Will-o-Wisp, firing it at Dusclops. Dusclops uses Night Shade, it being a pulse wave that snuffs out Will-o-Wisp. Wyatt: Stand down, Duskull. There’s a time for fighting, and there’s a time for an expert catch. I have one Pokéball to catch that Dusclops with, and I can’t take any chances. There’s a reason I’m in the “catch ‘em all” business. Wyatt reaches for his belt, drawing a new Pokéball. He throws it, it opening and revealing Shiinotic. Shiinotic: Shii! Wyatt: Shiinotic, use Giga Drain! Shiinotic’s mushroom top glows green, firing a large beam of light. It hits Dusclops, it moaning as its energy is drained. Dusclops swings Shadow Punch, striking Shiinotic. Shiinotic uses Giga Drain again, Dusclops dropping down to a knee. Wyatt: Now, finish it with Spore! Shiinotic shakes its body, releasing a green powder through the air. Dusclops is hit by it, as it falls over asleep. Wyatt: Gotcha! Go, Pokéball! Wyatt throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Dusclops in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Wyatt goes over, picking the Pokéball up. Wyatt: Alola! I caught, a Dusclops! Duskull, Meowth and Shiinotic cheer, as he returns the three of them. Wyatt takes off running. At the Pokémon Center, the boy is sitting on the bench, looking at a platinum colored Pokétch. The analog clock shows 6:29, as the minute hand moves to 6:30. Boy: Done deal. I had estimated that this gamble had too high a failure rate. Shows that even the educated make ill-advised choices when desperate. The boy gets up, heading toward the door. The doors open, as Wyatt runs in, stopping right before running into him. Wyatt: Alola, Android! Android: Android? Wyatt: I hope you don’t mind. You never told me your name, so I made one up for you. Android: I am highly displeased about that lack of consideration. And that you are late. Wyatt: Your seven o’clock deadline hasn’t passed yet. Which means we’ve got time! Wyatt holds up a Pokéball, grinning. Wyatt: Let’s make that trade. Wyatt and Android go to the trade machine, and place their Pokéballs in the devices. The Pokéballs are sucked in, as they are exchanged. Wyatt takes his new Ultra Ball, opening it and choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb: Tomb. Android heads off, Wyatt returning Spiritomb to follow. Android goes into a wonder trade room in the back of the Pokémon Center, accessing the trade network. Seven o’clock hits, as he accepts the trade with another person. Wyatt: The person isn’t actually here? Android: I regulate the wonder trade panels, to see what available additions to the Pokédex I can obtain. Android places the Pokéball in the machine, it being sucked in. Several seconds go by, as another Pokéball comes over. Android takes it and opens it, choosing a large size Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo: Pump! Pumpkaboo glows blue and morphs while evolving into a Gourgeist. Gourgeist: Gour! Wyatt: It evolved?! Android: Pumpkaboo evolves upon trade. A primary reason I wanted to obtain it. Two Pokémon for the price of one. Android returns Gourgeist, as he walks past Wyatt. Android: I express my gratitude for your assistance. I am optimistic that we can do business again in the future. Wyatt: Sure, no prob. Hey, as long as we’re up, how about a battle? Let’s try out our new Pokémon! Android: Negative. I must be departing. Android leaves the room and the Pokémon Center. Wyatt lets out a large yawn and stretches. Wyatt: He certainly has the emotional response of an Android. Good name, I think. Now, to get some sleep. Main Events * Wyatt captures a Duskull and later a Dusclops. * Android is introduced. * Wyatt reveals his Shiinotic. * Android and Wyatt trade Spiritomb and Dusclops. * Android trades Dusclops for a large size Pumpkaboo, which evolves into a Gourgeist. * Meowth reveals that it knows Bite. Characters * Wyatt * Android * Rosa * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Meowth (Wyatt's, Alolan) * Duskull (Wyatt's, newly caught) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Dusclops (Wyatt's, traded to Android then traded to unknown trainer) * Spiritomb (Android's, traded to Wyatt) * Pumpkaboo (Android's, newly traded, evolves) * Gourgeist (Android's, newly traded, newly evolved) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Shuppet * Gastly * Duskull Trivia * This episode serves to introduce Android, who specializes in trading. * Android's personality and speech is based off Spock from Star Trek. * Android is not his real name, but the name that Wyatt gives him. * Wyatt is revealed to have no problem trying impossible tasks for a new Pokémon, like spending 10 hours trying to find a Dusclops. * Rosa sneaks off with an egg from Wyatt's Meowth and her Ditto. * Before changing Wyatt to be from Alola, he was originally going to have a Breloom as a Pokémon. It was replaced with Crabrawler and Shiinotic to fit both themes of battling and catching Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt